


Fiding Solace

by NidoranDuran



Category: RWBY
Genre: First Time, Hurt/Comfort, Other, Porn With Plot, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-14
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 21:04:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7479957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the fall of Beacon, Ruby turns to you for a shoulder to cry on, but maybe a little more than that when she finds it within her to stop holding back how she really feels about people. Commission for Grayjack. Reader is of unspecified gender, but has a penis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fiding Solace

Ruby clings to you, and she hasn't stopped clinging to you for quite some time. You never realized just how much upper body strength she has in that dainty frame until she's holding onto you like you're a stuffed bear whose plush torso can be held as tight to her body as she needs. But to be fair, you're holding onto her almost as tightly, arms around her as you remain there in silence, just holding each other, the warmth and softness of your familiarity all you have in the moment to help keep you from having to acknowledge the reality of everything that just happened, all of the changes so rapidly upon you that you don't even know exactly what they all mean yet.

Beacon had fallen. With it went pretty much everything the two of you had been used to, lives suddenly shaken to the core. Everyone was gone, Pyrrha was dead, and you weren't mentioning that last bit to her again because the last time Ruby heard someone mention Pyrrha's name as you half-carried Ruby to your room, the girl burst into tears again and she didn't stop sobbing for quite some time. Even now, you could hear little aftershocks and sniffles every once in a while, but she's mostly settled down. Not that that's much better; while you don't want to see Ruby Rose cry, there's something ominous about the silence, about the way that you're left without any distraction or conversation, almost wallowing in the tragedy that you're fresh off the heels from and not even remotely ready to get over.

But if you have to be quiet, and least you're not being quiet alone. Ruby nestles her head into your shoulder and tucks it beneath your neck, settling comfortably down. It's hard to call anything a silver lining, but you're enjoying the closeness enough that at least something good have come out of this, as you hold onto Ruby tighter than ever before and do your best to focus on her. On her warmth, on her cuteness, on the subtle way her breaths, once they evened out, set a pace that you subconsciously begin to mimic, rather than on how much everyone has been through and just how much nobody deserved any of what happened.

Your arms settle onto her, one on the back of her head, the other on the small of her back, just resting firmly in place, holding tightly onto her and making sure her warmth doesn't leave you. She's been through so much worse tonight than you have, and by comparison you almost feel like it'll all be okay, but Ruby isn't early as lucky, and you're going to be as patient and adoring with her as you have to be to see her smile again, no matter what it takes.

Ruby speaks first. That was always how it was going to be; you weren't going to say anything until she did, letting her take the first step to break the dark, heavy silence holding to you like a chill. It feels vital to wait until she's comfortable enough to speak, until you are absolutely certain that she's good to talk again, that she's stable enough not to burst into tears. But finally, she speaks, her voice meeker and softer than usual as she says, "Thank you for this." It hangs there for a moment, and you're not sure if it's right to respond or if you should keep letting the silence hang, if that means she's ready for a conversation or if it's just a gut remark, so you remain silent, the hand on her head starting to stroke her short hair as she remains nestled into your shoulder. "I really needed some company today.

"Of course," you say simply, nodding as she pulls slowly back from your shoulder and looks at you, her eyes red from all that she's been through, her bottom lip still shivering a little, but there's the faintest little upturn in her lips as she sees your face. It warms your heart, and it makes you smile a little bit in turn, just a small bit more than she is, hoping it maybe lifts the corners of her mouth a little more in turn.

"I don't want to be alone after what happened, and you've been so quiet and respectful. It's really made me feel a lot better." She buries her face into your chest, not to hold back another choked sob, but out of something a bit more forwardly and intentionally affectionate. Her arms wrap around your midsection as she clings to you, settling down her cheek to it at last. "There's a lot that I don't know if I'll ever get over, but... I really don't want to think about it anymore. It's been a long day and I just want it to end, but it won't end, and until it does, maybe I just need to stop thinking about it. Do you know what I mean?"

You don't, fully. You look down at her in confusion as she pulls her head back from your chest, the smile just the slightest bit broader as you hold tightly onto her. Shaking your head, you look at her for clarification, not sure what she means but not wanting to ruin the moment with any assumptions or a misstep. But at the same time, words feel too precious now for you to waste some on "I don't know"; anything you say out loud needs to be comforting to Ruby, needs to help make her feel better. It's a good plan to go by as Ruby's comfort becomes your top priority to her in that moment; whatever she does mean, you'll gladly give her, whether it's conversation or even given how much of a weapons nut she is a good sparring session. Anything for her.

A little bit of colour fills her cheeks as she gasps, head snapping back a little bit. "Oh, really? I... I don't know how to say it then, maybe I should just--I'm going for it." She's confusing you a fair bit with her vocalized inner monologue, and you're not sure where she's going with this. But while her words may be unclear, her actions are most certainly not, as Ruby pressed forward, taking you by surprise as she grabs hold of your shirt and leans in, not to your chest or to your shoulder, but to your face, pressing her lips firmly against yours and kissing you with an energy that seems a little too intense for someone just looking for a distraction.

Surprise isn't enough to keep you from kissing Ruby back, from holding onto her cheek as you lean in and just surrender to it. And not just because you feel like Ruby is going to benefit from the affection, either; you've wanted to do this for quite some tie yourself, the adorable scythe wielding huntress in training someone it's hard not to have a soft spot for and your spot seems a little softer than most, soft enough that your chest is clenching and your head is swelling with joy as you don't break away from the kiss. And neither does she, her body going soft against yours as she lets out a soft little hum of joy. Her silvery eyes seem free of the heaviness they once held, wide as they stare into your eyes in turn.

Finally, she breaks away, and your lips are left tingling as she does so. "It's been a horrible day," she says softly. "And everyone has lost so much, so I don't want to spend any more time keeping things secret or not telling people how I really feel about them. And, well, I really like you. So, forget keeping it quiet anymore; you make me feel happy, and you've been such a great help to me tonight that I'm sure about how I feel now." She holds tightly onto you and gives your lips another peck. "It's really not the time to ask, I know, but it's been a horrible day that I want to be over, and I want to find some way to feel something that isn't pain for once, and you're who I want to do it with, so... If you wanted to, could we please..."

You may not have understood before what she was trying to say, but now as she struggles even more to make words count and express herself, the understand comes to you like you wouldn't believe, and you lean forward, grabbing hold of her as you kiss her deeply, guiding her back down onto the bed as you hold her differently. Before, she was someone you were consoling, a friend who needed a shoulder to cry on and someone to hold onto. But now, she's a lover, someone whose lips leave yours tingling and whose taste lingers, and your hold on her shifts accordingly as you lie atop her, feeling her squirm about happily beneath you. "Only if you're sure of it."

"I am," she says, and to prove that point, she grabs hold of your shirt, pulling it up and tossing it carelessly aside, before she grabs your wrists and guides your hands to the hem of her black dress. "Because it's you. Please, make love to me, and let's both feel something happy together." She seems to want a distraction, and you can't agree more, wanting to feel something with her good enough to wash away the pain and the agony of the day you've both had, to leave only pleasure and togetherness as you go until you're breathless and exhausted, and the only thing your senses can perceive is each others' warmth as you both drift off into peaceful slumber. As you squeeze the hem of her dress, it sounds like the best thing in the world to you.

You start to undress each other, your hands moving up to her belt to start with, and almost as much as your kiss, the way that you undress each other feels just as driven by your wild feelings for one another. The way you hold to each others' newly bared flesh, touching and feeling the bodies you've both thought so long about, and it's an intoxicating sensation that knows absolutely no end. It feels like you're spinning, and it doesn't stop as piece after piece goes away until finally you take off Ruby's bra and pull back for a moment to admire her body. Gorgeous, pale, petite, and now wearing only a pair of black panties. You look down at her, and as she looks at how you're admiring her, the adoration in your eyes, you finally get what you've wanted from the hurting girl all this time.

She smiles.

But you're smiling too, and Ruby laughs a little bit at the moment. "You're staring. But it's okay, you can stare, I'm really glad you like what you see, but don't stare too long." And before she knows it, you're back at her lips and pulling her panties down her legs, her entire lower body squirming and wriggling to help you out in that regard as you remove the last article of clothing on her body. Her hands do the same for your underwear, and she takes the bold step of being the first person to really, properly, touch the other, as her fingers curl around your shaft and guide you in closer. She wants to be the one who decides when and how deep, and you get the feeling she's never done this before as she guides you to her entrance. "You're the only one I've ever wanted to do this with."

You gasp and hold firmly onto her, waiting with bated breath for the moment that you've clearly both wanted for an eternity, even if the circumstances leave so much of it to be desired. This is finally it, and nothing can take it away form you now, not disaster or tragedy or heartbreak. After everything you've been through, this is all for you.

A little tug urges your hips down, and you push gingerly into Ruby, still absolutely certain that you're nothing but gentle and kind to her as you take her virginity, as you both let out little moans. Her face finds your neck again, nestling down into it and giving little kisses as she tries to muffle her whimpers, perhaps not wanting to conflict with the way her hands are on your hips and urging you deeper. Not to break the pace, certainly, but the confident urging of a girl who's ready to take you on and not falter for a minute. She wants you in her, and you want to be inside of her enough to not even question or doubt it as you fill her, feeling her slick lining hug tightly around your shaft as you push forward and sink into her. "Are you okay?" you ask when you're most of the way in, and though she lets out a little whine, she nods, which has the pleasant effect of also doubling as a nuzzling into your neck.

The rest of you follows, and you stop dead once you're buried inside of her, arms wrapped around Ruby tightly as you hold her, the shivering girl letting out soft noises as she grows used to feeling you inside of her. There was no tearing to worry about, but it's still a sensation she wasn't ready for, and she needs a second that you're all too willing to give as you remain atop her, carefully mindful of your weight and not pressing down too hard against ruby as she remains in place there, getting used to you inside of her, while you savour the sensation of being inside of her.

"Okay," she finally says, gripping your back firmly. "I'm ready now." And so you start to thrust, going slowly, still thinking first and foremost about comforting Ruby even as the two of you seek a distraction. You can't lose control now, ad the last thing you want to do is be too rough or too quick with Ruby as her happiness remains your foremost concern, and so you take your sweet time with her, letting it build up and leave control of the situation in her hands so that she remains at her most comfortable and loved. You feel more responsibility for her than ever before in your hands and it's a situation you simply refuse to ruin. She's too important to take that risk.

Ruby's head eventually pulls back from your neck, and it's not long before you're leaning down and kissing her adorable face, savouring everything about how adorable she looks right now. "You can go a little bit faster," she tells you, but the way she starts pushing on your hips says she means more than a little bit. You take the safe side of things as you quicken the pace just a little and let it build naturally, and as you push into her, you force out the most adorable moaning noise you've ever heard; she's feeling amazing now, and the smile on her face is broadening, something you savour for a moment before going in for more kisses and ruining the smile utterly.

The heated swell of your bodies entwining becomes more and more intense as you writhe together, Ruby easily settling into a rhythm that runs in complement to your thrusts as you quicken the pace thanks to the stubborn, ever insistent motion of her hands. It's still nothing too intense, too hard, too focused on the primal sensations rather than on the passion between the two of you, and that keeps you focused and adoring everything about what the two of you are doing as you writhe together. The pain and agonies you've felt melt away, replaced instead with the warmth and love between the two of you. All of the pain is forgotten, replaced with something sweet and wonderful, the seed of something sweet finally growing out of the agony you've been afflicted with, and you savour it.

Her body is tight and slick, the heat and softness everything you could have ever imagined it was, and with Ruby's cheeks flush and lips eager for every kiss you give her, she's an absolute delight. A dream. Moving atop her is a wonderful feeling you savour more and more with each second and nothing can stop you as everything twists and turns hot and bright. It's paradise at its finest, and finally, all the lingering reminders that you're doing this to escape melt away, replaced only with the moment and the savouring of it. This is all that matters now, as the words spilling from your lips next aren't asking her how she's doing or if you're going too fast, but, "I"m close."

"Inside, please," she begs, holding tightly onto your hips. "I need to feel the warmth, please." She begs and you don't even question it, moving those last few times, pushing back and forth before hitting your peak, pushing forward and gasping in delight as you cum. Your shaft twitches and everything goes hot as she finds her peak right after yours, everything working out for the both of you as she lets out the sweetest sound you've ever heard in response, one of pure pleasure and excitement twisting around the words she wasn't find, coming out as half-baked syllables and simple noises of glee.

You both go limp, tired and gasping for air. Pulling out of Ruby and rolling off of her only begs the girl to lie loosely over your side, halfway on top of you as she kisses your cheek, and once more, you surrender the silence to Ruby, letting her speak first and break it, and when she has the breath to, you find yourself so very happy that you let her, because the first words she says are, "I love you."


End file.
